Forbidden Love
by Minimoss9
Summary: Every year there is a cheerleading compitition and every time at the end there is one less resident. One year a girl and her squad go to this competition and the meet another squad, Brit starts falling in love but the univers dictates that she shouldn't be allowed to. Will she listen to her heart or will she ignore the feelings. Will she even survive long enough to tell him?


Forbidden l3ve

AN: SO YEA SORRY QBOUT THE CQPS AND NOT THE BOLD ITS JUST IM DOING THIS ON MY IPOD AND THERE IS NO ICON 4 THAT SOO I HAD 2 IMPROVISE. I WAS WATCHIN BRING IT ON THE OTHER DAY AND I WANTED MORE BESSE THAN THEY GAVE US (U WILL SOON FIND OUT WHAT THAT MEANS) UNLESS U ALREADY HAVE WELL THEN... WELL THIS IS AWKWARD, SO I HOPE YOU PEOPLES OF EARTH ENJOY THIS FF AN IT WOULD HELP ME OUT GREAT IF YOU WERE TO COMMENT ON OR FOLLOW THIS STORY.  
>READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!<br>AND I OWN NOTING!

I woke up and got out of bed well I say woke up but really i mean i didnt sleep i was to exited for today to be able to sleep, today is reaping day. If you were picked to go then pray you would have the skills to be able to come home, and im exited becquse i domt need to pray because I know that I do. No body knows cheerleading like I do! I have a make-shift squad that i train with ever Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. They voted me head capitan,its strange for someone or in this case a group of people to be so talented inthe art of cheerleading because it is so rare to be skilled in the first place when you come from district 12, there are 12 districts there used to be 13 but 5 years ago the contestants cheated they snuck in some drugs, qnd the consiqences were extremely catastrophic. It resulted in the destruction of there district. The competition is held in the capitol and the judges stay there annually just for this event. The prize at the end of the competition is a suprise they dont tell you until the end what it is, we just have to put faith in the Cqpitol they are gennerally nice (minus the killing a whole district part) its just the other contestants are well there bitches. Especially the squad from district 1 and 2 district 1 is known as... The Jaguars?Yea the Jaguars the biggest bitches you will ever meet, and the squad from district 2 is gennerally known as the pirates they are just as bad although, there Capitan lit the flame and the squad just un-wantingly followed. I think I would be able to be there friend, if destiny didn't decide against it.

"Hey Brit! You awake? Come on you gotta get up and get dressed, you have to be ready in time for the reqping!" Little did my mum know, Iv'e been up and ready since 1•00 this morning, i laughed loud enoung so that she could hear me.  
>"Mum... Iv'e been ready... Since 1•00!" i barley got the sentence out, i felt as though I would ecplode from lack of oxygen. "Well then get your butt out of that room and come and eat breakfast!" I was still giggling when I went outsjde my room and walked into the kitchen were Mum was making poridge. I was suprised we had any food as it was.<br>"Hey Mum, breakfast smells great!" I kissed her on the cheak and grabbed a bowl and put two spoons of porridge in it. You see district 12 is the poorest of all the districts, thats why we NEVER win the annual cheerleading 25 years thee is addition that lasts for the competition, this year it's if you get reaped you can pick people from you district, people that you actually want, because origionally the Capitol would assign you a team that was also very bitchy. And was extremely hard to work with, they would act as though they dont have to listen to you even though the Capitol dictates that they have to, but they dont listen to them. "Are you exited?" I looked up to find my Mums curious grey eyes sparkeling, and in turn i rolled my own eyes.  
>"Of course im exited! Its a competition to show off your cheerleading skills." she laughed at my reaction,<br>"So your not afraid of what the outcome would be if you lost?" I stopped butterflys suddenly filling my stomache, I was so confident in my girls that I never thought that we would loose, I suddenly didn't want to go anymore. Mum obviously noticed the change in atmosphere as she was trying desperatly to change the subject.  
>"So if you were reaped then who would you pick?" Iv'e heard this question asked alot around town, I didn't need to I'd memorised the list.<br>"Torrance, Whittier, Carson, Brooke and Lina." She looked at me a soft smile on her face. "What?" "There is not many people on that list Britany, are you sure you shouldn't put this into more consideration?" i laughed at her niavity, "Mum the smaller the team the easier it is to travel and the more they listen to instructions its just easier! Plus your only allowed to have like 9 anyway." I was trying to convince her we don't need anyone else, "Just add two guys, please Brit, I would feel more comfortable." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, i gess Cliff could come along as well as Ryan." I finished reluctantly.  
>"Thank y-" she was interuppted by the sound of the whistle i had to go, i hugged my Mum,<br>"I'll see you later Mum, I love you."  
>"I love you too, now go! You dont want to be late!" I ran outside and ran to the spot we had to be at and lined up I was met with the smilig face of my girls, I walke up to them realising we were all in uniform, we were all in a half top that the sleves went just past our elbows it was purple with a light blue UNITED across our chests, our skirts went 14 ways down our legs it was the same light blue as the text. Our name is United.  
>"Hey girls! How you all doing?" I put on my leaderly voice, playful but also has the air of if you don't listen to me you will regret it, Tori answered for all of them.<br>"We are all good just really nervous is all," she finished with a flick of her hair.  
>"What will happen if one of us is picked?" Brooke was staring at us all well staring at my face.<br>"If any of us are picked then obviously we would pick each of us, and also i promised my Mum we would also pick 2 other people, i think that you Tori and Lina will like who Iv'e decided on." I paused adding tention, "I'm adding Cliff and Ryan." I finished, they both squeeled simutanously. They ran up and hugged me at the same time,  
>"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU BRIT!" i pushed them off me blushing a light shade of red, I didn't appriciate physical contact very much, ever since my boyfriend... Never mind maybe another time. "Please give me your hand." the stern voice snapped me out of it, and i realised that I had made it to the front of the line.<br>"Sorry Miss," I handed her my hand and she took some blood, every since that day 5 years ago they take a blood sample to make sure you are not sneaking in any drugs like the last group of kids did, if they do that they are able to determan if serous mesures are in hand. I'm safe I've never used drugs in my life and that is what that scan that followed.  
>"Please proceed," I walked to the 16 yearbold section and I sat down with my girls, I was still unsure wether or not I wanted to actually do this, they started with the video they show every year, but I was too busy, freaking out. "And as always ladies first," a clod sweat broke out along my forehead, she walked up to the bowl and picked up a piece of paper, she walked up to the microphone and announced the winner of the reaping, "Britney Allen!" At that Moment I knew the answer to my question, do I want to do this? And it was no, why? Because the worst athlete in the competition... Gets...Killed off. <p>


End file.
